This invention relates generally to devices for implementing a ground connection between a conductor of a cable messenger strand or innerduct on strand and a common ground point. The invention also relates generally to devices for terminating cable lashing wire.
The messenger strand insulation is stripped from the messenger strand to effect a ground connection in conventional installation techniques to which the invention relates. Once the insulation has been removed, a U-shaped bracket is positioned around the strand, a ground wire is positioned in contact with the messenger strand conductor, and the bracket is clamped to the strand.
Such conventional techniques are time consuming and require the use of multiple components. Stripping the insulation may be hazardous to personnel and adversely effect the integrity of the cable and strand.